DiiVA (Digital Interactive Interface For Video And Audio) is a bi-directional audio/video interface that allows uncompressed high-definition video, as well as multi-channel audio, high-bandwidth, and bi-directional data to be transferred over a single cable. DiiVA implements a bi-directional hybrid data channel capable of transporting user data, including but not limited to audio data, control data, Ethernet data, and bulk data. DiiVA allows users to connect, configure and control a plurality of consumer electronic devices (including without limitation DVD players, digital video recorders, set top boxes, personal computers, camcorders, cameras, and home stereo systems, just by way of example) from their digital TV or other DiiVA node.
Methods and systems are needed for reliably delivering power over DiiVA.